I Like You
by trufflesun
Summary: This is a Weshire(Wes/Jovenshire) story. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

It was the day after the golf cart race video when Joven got a chance to kick Wes's ass, metaphorically of course.

"Dude I just wanted to mess with you,"Wes said.

"Well you did a great job embarassing me,"Joven said lightly.

Wes chuckled.

"See you man,"Joven said.

"Yeah, see ya,"Wes answered.

_Embarrased?_ Wes actually liked Joven's singing. And singing about him? Well, that made his heart race. _**What am I thinking?! No, no I don't love him, I just appreciate him. I can't think like this, Joven will hate me, they'll all hate me. I'll be kicked off of Smosh Games.**_Wes let his hair fall, covering his eyes which were now filling with tears.

* * *

><p>Joven contemplated the silly little song on his way to the store. Just a song, right? A meaningless little parody. So why do I keep thinking about it? Why? I don't REALLY love Wes, do I? Sure, we live together, and we're friends. But that's it, just friends. So why do I think this way? Why do I want to run my fingers through his long brown hair? Why is it that when I wish to cuddle with someone at night, I instantly think of Wes?<p>

* * *

><p>When Joven got home, Wes wiped his tears and helped him carry in the grocieries. Joven could see Wes's red eyes, but chose not to point anything out. Wes's hand brushed against Joven's by accident, and Wes pulled away immediately, looking defensive.<p>

"Hey man, are you okay,"Joven asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine,"Wes answered,"Why do you ask?"

"You just seem a little upset,"Joven said.

Wes said nothing and simply walked off to his room. Joven grabbed him by the wrist. Wes lost control: he pulled Joven close and kissed him hard on the lips. Once he came to his senses, Wes pulled away, leaving Joven in a daze. Wes immediatly ran to his room and started packing his things.

Joven stood at the door.

"What are you doing,"Joven demanded.

"Leaving,"Wes answered, nearly crying,"I..I'm sorry. I just...I'm really sorry."

"Don't be,"Joven said.

Joven approached Wes and grabbed his hands.

"Y..you're not mad?"Wes asked.

"Of course not,"Joven answered.

"This is...I've...I like you,"Wes studdered.

"I know,"Joven said,"I like you too."

Joven ran his fingers through Wes's hair, like he's wanted to do for such a long time, and Wes smiled.

"Does this mean..."

"I don't know what it means,"Joven said honestly.

"What about Ian and Anthony, and the others? What will they think?"

And Joven kissed Wes, kissed him hard, and leaned him against his bed. Wes felt a surge of excitement throughout his body. Both of thier hearts were racing. It was the best kiss either of them ever had.

"I guess we'll just take it one step at a time."


	2. Telling the Guys-and Mari

Wes's POV

It was weird enough liking Joven, but BEING with him? That was...different. Joven had breathed on me in the fanfiction video, and I'd given him a weird look. But now, he was breathing on me, snoring, and I barely gave it a second thought. He snored rather quietly, small puffs of air in and out. I couldn't sleep. Tomorrow was the big day, the day we tell everyone about us.

Joven woke me up in the morning. It had been a whole week since our first kiss. It took me so long to stop flinching when he put his hand near my face. We've been roomates for a while, and had our share of fights that turned physical. When I brought this up, he instantly looked guilty and promised no more hitting.

"Wes, are you ready,"Joven shouted.

"Yeah, just minute,"I yelled back.

"You are NOT,"Joven snapped.

He was standing at the doorway, smiling playfully, and I blushed.

"Do I HAVE to go,"I joked.

He sighed and walked over to put his arm around me.

"Wes, they're our friends,"He said,"You'll be fine, okay?"

"Yeah,"I said with little confidence.

"Good,"He said, kissing me on the cheek,"Now hurry up. You have TEN minutes."

He left. I got dressed and met him in the car. It wasn't that I was embarrassed to be with Joven: he's a great guy. It was just...the judgement, the ridicule, or maybe even betrayal from our friends.

Anthony was already at the studio. I tried to run off the the editing room, but Joven stopped me.

"Where's the others,"Joven asked.

"On their way,"Anthony answered,"Ready for another Game Bang?"

Joven smiled.

"Totally,"He said,"But wh...can we have a meeting real quick? All of us?"

"Uh, sure,"Anthony said,"Any particular reason."

"It's just...very important,"Joven said.

Soon, the rest of the crew-Sohinki, Mari, Lasercorn, Flitz and Ian- got there. We met in the usual meeting room.

"What did you want Joven,"Anthony asked.

Joven went toward the front of the room, signaling for me to follow. I followed and stood by him.

"You guys are my friends,"Joven started,"I...thought you should know. Wes?"

_**No! Dammit! Don't put me on the spot like this!** _I took a deep breath and exhaled, shuddering.

"Joshua and I...are dating."

I didn't look at a single one of them, but I heard them. I heard the gasps, the stifled laughter._** I KNEW this would happen, they wouldn't accept us.**_ I glanced at Joven, who looked angry, then I left the room. I went into the editing room and locked the door.

Joven's POV

I could kill Lasercorn for laughing.

"Joven..."Someone said.

"I have to go talk to him,"I said.

I found Wes in the editing room and knocked on the door.

"Go away,"He shouted.

"You can't stay in there forever,"I said.

"Yes I can,"He corrected,"Now go away."

"Let me talk to him,"A voice said.

I turned to see Lasercorn.

"What do YOU want,"I demanded.

"I scared him off,"Lasercorn said,"Maybe I can cheer him up."

Wes's POV

I saw Lasercorn-David- knocking on the door, so I let him in.

"Look Wes,"He said,"I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"Laughing,"He said.

"That was you?"

"Yeah,"He admitted,"I thought you were joking at first. Then I saw Joven's face, and how you ran out like that."

"I didn't want to tell,"I said,"But Joven put me on the spot, he..."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to embarrass you like that,"He interrupted,"Jov..Joshua is a good guy. He's a really terrific friend."

"Yeah,"I agreed,"Well, I was afraid."

"Afraid?"

"I didn't think you guys would accept me...us."

"Well I do,"He said,"I'm happy for you guys. Really, I am."

"What about the others?"

"Let's go see."

I followed him out the door, and the others stood outside the meeting room. I stood by Joven, while David went back with the group.

"Congradulations, you guys,"Anthony said happily.

The rest of the group murmered in agreement. Joven put his arm around my shoulder. _**They accepted us, and that's all I could really ask for.**_


	3. Telling the Fans

Joven's POV

I was doing another q&a on my channel, when I was asked the dreaded question.

_"Are you single?"_

I chuckled.

"You see, that's kind of a long story,"I started, honestly not knowing how to respond.

"It's okay, you can tell them,"Wes shouted in the background.

"All right,"I said,"Well, as many of you know, I live with Wes. And um...we..decided to um...get together. C..come here Wes."

Wes came up and stood next to me, blushing slightly, looking cuter than ever.

"Yep,"Wes agreed,"We're officially dating."

100 comments in the first hour after uploading. I was shocked, but pleasantly surprised at the acceptance from the commenters:

_So happy for you guys!_

_Congrats!_

_Aww such a cute couple._

_UR so cute together!_

Then I heard Wes and Lasercorn laughing while looking at Wes's phone.

"Don't feed the trolls, Wes,"Lasercorn teased.

"What're you guys doing,"I asked.

Wes showed me his phone, where he was viewing a comment that stated something about going to hell, and a small flame war that was beginning between the troll and other viewers.

"Wes the demon,"Lasercorn cackled.

"You know, I always thought Lasercorn was the demon,"I joked,"I mean, look at his eyes."

Lasercorn gave us both his famous death stare.

"Should we block this guy,"Wes asked.

"Nah,"Lasercorn said,"This is too damn funny."

"Don't let it bother you, Wes,"I said seriously.

Wes smirked.

"Please,"He scoffed,"If I believed everything that trolls said..."

"Yeah,"I agreed.


End file.
